cawfandomcom-20200216-history
Dietrich
Dietrich (pronounced "dee-trik") (known in DCO as Grab Power) is a professional wrestler that debuted on DCO during a New Blood Battle Royal that included several other new superstars. After coming up short in the aforementioned battle royal, Grab Power soon formed a tag team with Rooster Lovesauce, and feuded with the team of Daryl Queerstreet and Slab Puente (collectively known as Margaritaville), eventually taking the DCO Tag Team Championship from them. After losing their tag titles to the Guns of the Patriots, Rooster and Power parted ways to focus on their singles careers. Not long after, Power would reach the top of DCO, besting Gaylord Queerstreet, Rod Queerstreet, and Rip Beefgnaw to win the DCO World Championship. Though he seemed to have the potential to be the most dominating champion DCO had ever seen, Power's reign came to a swift, embarrassing ending that nobody saw coming, when he was bested in a house show by George "Meatcleaver" Tompkins, a virtual unknown claiming to be a big wrestling star from the 1960's. In a desperate attempt to dethrone Tompkins, Power formed an alliance with Gaylord Queerstreet known as The Axis. The two faced Tompkins in a Handicap Match for the DCO World Title, but still came up short despite the odds being in their favor. The duo soon set their sights on the DCO Tag Team Championship, and would go on to win them on two separate occasions. On August 4th, 2015, after fan demand on a video asking viewers for roster suggestions, it was confirmed that Power would follow Sebastian Cruise and John Kimble as the third graduate from Burb's incarnation of DCO, and was signed as a Season 10 newcomer to the New-WWE roster under a new ring name, Dietrich. He would make his debut at Elimination Chamber 7 after he and Connor Wine would attack Sebastian Cruise and Chris Johansen after they defended their tag team championships. This would mark the first time he would be featured as a Babyface, as he has spent his entire career prior as a Heel. Dietrich's in-ring debut came the Raw following Elimination Chamber, where he pulled off an upset over Chris Johansen, a multi-time World Champion. New-NAW Europe closed its doors, Dietrich would sign a contract in 2019 with New-NAW to wrestle in Europe.]] In June 2019, Dietrich would sign a contract with New-NAW as part of the show’s European territory. It was announced through social media that Dietrich would compete in the Euro Elite League, a round robin tournament with other European wrestlers to crown the inaugural European Heavyweight Champion. Dietrich would make his New-NAW debut on October 27th as part of the tournament's B Block, ''defeating his opponent LKS by submission. Championships and Accomplishments * DCO ** DCO World Heavyweight Championship (1 Time) ** DCO Tag Team Championship (3 Times) - Rooster Lovesauce (1x), and Gaylord Queerstreet (2x) Finishers and Signature Moves * '''The Fall of the Wall' (Pumphandle Slam) * Rear Naked Choke * Multiple variations of German Suplexes (Release, Bridging, Deadlift, Top Rope) * Lariat * Powerbomb * Enzuigiri Nicknames * The German War Machine Theme Song * Excalibur by Grave Digger (2019 - Current, New-NAW) Trivia *An interesting story from where his character would come from was during a Something CAWful Chatbox discussion of the DCO Roster, Danny Jackpot had ran a hilarious gimmick involving a former Nazi which was so well received, It was made into a more serious gimmick which is present today. This would be for the cult following this man seems to have. Category:DCO (Vivianverse) Category:Dory Funk Jr. Gym Category:New-WWE Category:New-WWE Smackdown Category:New-WWE Raw Category:New-WWE Alumni Category:New-NAW